Holiday Presents
by Aubrie1234
Summary: A series of oneshots with the characters celebrating the holidays.
1. Chapter 1

Holiday Presents

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, I have now made a series of oneshots story based on the holidays of the year. The first one is for Father's Day. Happy Father's Day to all the Dads out there.**

* * *

Father's Day was coming up, but he didn't have a present! He could get anything in the world, yet his father had the money to buy it whenever he wanted. How was he supposed to get something for his father if he had everything?

"Hi, Rupert! Bye, Rupert!" Dina yelled, running past the boy and into Ilium Island's Fossil Center.

_"She sure is energized today, isn't she?" _Mapu King asked his Fossil Fighter, Rupert.

_'You can say that again. I just wish that I knew what to get Father! It's almost Father's Day, but I don't have anything!' _he answered.

_"Why don't you ask Dina? She might have an idea."_

_'...Why do I have the feeling that what you're saying isn't the only thing you're saying?'_

_"I don't know. Maybe you're instincts are trying to warn you about something?"_

_'I don't think I _have_ instincts. They've never shown up before, so why now?'_

_"No clue."_

_'Well, I don't have much of a choice anyway. Pauleen's gone to visit her grandpa and Todd and Joe have gone to visit their parents. Dina's still making her present, I think, so she's the only one left to ask, really.'_

_"Well, she's coming out now, so you'd better ask her before she gets away!" _his Krypto interrupted. Then, the door to the Center slid open and Dina came running out, heading to Icegrip Plateau.

"Hi, Rupert! Bye, Rupert!" she said again.

_'I just missed her!' _Rupert said to his vivosaurs.

_"You think?!" _his Archaeo growled.

_"Why don't you just wait until she comes running back again, sir?" _his Tanstro asked before yawning.

_"...Even though he's a bit slow, Tanstro's right for once." _Mapu said, surprised.

_"Well, she's going to be here any minute now. You'd better be ready, Rupert." _Rupert's other Mapu said.

"Rupert! Hey, Rupert!" Dina called, running over to him. She was beaming with a big smile on her face. She skidded to a stop in front of him and was waving a hand.

"Rupert, you won't believe what I found!" she said.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"Just what I needed for my vivosaurs! 2 Wondrous Fossil Rocks!"

"That's amazing!"

"Yep, and my vivosaurs have almost leveled up enough for the Battle Royal here. You will watch us, won't you?" she asked. Her eyes shined and looked so pitiful, she looked so submissive, he could barely stand it!

"O-of course! I would never miss it! And Dina?"

"Yeah, Rupert?"

"Could you help me, um, get a gift for my Father? I don't know what to get him..."

"Sure! I had mine done a long time ago and I suspected you might need help with your gift."

"Really?"

"Yep. When you have a dad that can get anything he wants, you'll need all the help you can get."

"Thanks. Do you have an idea?"

"Well, for starters, since your dad can get anything he wants, why don't you make something yourself?"

"Y-you mean like a card or something?"

"Yeah, haven't you ever done something like this before?"

"No..." Dina facepalmed.

"This is going to take longer than I thought."

_"No kidding!" _Tyrant King, Dina's T-Rex Lord, snickered, projecting his thoughts to the two of them. Rupert blushed in embarrassment while Dina sighed and flicked T.K.'s (short for Tyrant King) medal.

_"Ow! Okay, okay! I'll be quiet." _he whimpered.

"Anyway, lets start with the most important thing, a gift! And I have the perfect idea for one, but I'll need your help." she told Rupert.

"What do you need help with?"

"Ever ice-sculpted before?"

"No. Why-" he started, but was cut off when Dina started to drag him towards Icegrip Plateau by his coat collar.

"You'll see. We're gonna use two of my vivosaurs, Frigi and Igno. They're going to help us make an ice sculpture for your dad!"

"What?!" he asked. She didn't answer and just kept dragging him.

_'Why do I have the feeling this is going to end with Dina and I riding one of her vivosaurs?' _he asked his vivosaurs. They all mentally shrugged.

* * *

Later, Dina had dragged Rupert to the farthest part of Icegrip Plateau.

"Okay, we're here!" she said, letting go of him. Because he had been dragged the whole time, he wasn't on his feet and fell.

"Oof!" he said once he landed.

"Frigi, Igno, come out and help us!" Dina said as she released her vivosaurs. They both came out before glaring at each other.

"Guys, not today. We're going to help Rupert make a present for his dad, since Father's Day is almost here." Dina explained. They shot a glare at each other before nodding.

"Okay, Rupert, what do you want us to make? Rupert?" she asked, looking around for him. After she had dropped him, he tried to sneak away. Unfortunately, Frigi caught him and grabbed him, bringing him back over to Dina.

_'Why are you bringing me back to her?!' _he mentally asked Frigi, even though he wasn't his vivosaur.

_"She's my master and wants to help you, even though it may seem silly or crazy at times." _he answered, _"Besides, the faster we get this done the faster you get away from Dina and the faster I get away from Igno. Deal?"_

_'Deal. Now, please put me down.' _Unknown to Rupert, Frigi smirked after that.

_"If you say so~!" _he said, letting go of him even though he was still 10 feet off the ground.

"Ow!" he said after he landed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Frigi, be nice. And Rupert, what do you think we should make for your father?" Dina asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should make a miniature ice sculpture of one of his vivosaurs?"

"That's a great idea! How about Ryden?"

"That's fine with me."

_"I'll make the ice." _Frigi said. He let out a low call as his eyes glowed a soft red and a block of ice formed in front of them. It was about 10x10, big enough for the sculpture.

_"What's my job, though?" _Igno asked.

"You get to slowly heat up the ice, making the curves and things like that while we use my ice-sculpting tools for the rest." Dina explained. He nodded.

_"Okay, but stand back. I don't want to burn anyone, except maybe Frigi." _Igno said, smiling at the last bit while Frigi glared.

_"After this, you are _so_ going down."_

_"Try me." _Igno then blew out a small stream of red fire, since it was considered the coolest fire and wouldn't melt the ice too fast. After a while, he had made the basic shape and Dina had out her tools. She got her vivosaurs to promise not to fight while they stay out, because they would be able to help if something went wrong. She then brought out her own Ryden (called Webbed Neck) to help by being a model.

"So, are you ready?" she asked Rupert, who had been watching everything until now.

"You mean _I_ have to help?!"

"Of course! The more love and work you put into a project, the better it makes a person feel. Especially if they're around it. Besides, this is supposed to be your Father's Day present. We're only here to help." she explained to him. He looked like he wasn't sure, but he nodded anyway and came over. She handed him some tools and explained how to use them and what they were for. As the vivosaurs watched Dina and Rupert make the sculpture, they talked to each other.

_"Being a model for once doesn't seem bad." _Webbed Neck said.

_"I've never been a model before, but I think you're right." _Slapper said.

_"I've seen a few modeling shows while I was with Dina after Joe gave me to her, but those models don't look as good as you, Webbed Neck!" _Pearla said.

_"Thanks, Pearla."_

_"I think you would be an even better battler, though. I've fought in lots of battles with out Super Evolving, but I bet you could even be better than me!" _Silver, Dina's Brachio, told the Super Evolver.

_"Really, Silver? You're more of a role model, not a coach, though I don't doubt that you would be able to become one if you tried."_

_"Thanks."_

_"I still think that they might come together this time, though! They've been tiptoeing around their love ever since Dina got Rupert's body back." _Mapu King said.

_"Which was the best day of my life. Right, Giga Raja?" _Pearla asked.

_"You know it." _he replied.

_"Bleck! Love mush! I'm _so_ out of this conversation!" _Igno said before cutting off his mental connection.

_"He'll be in love sooner than he thinks, yet he hates it." _Christmas, Dina's Krypto, said, mentally shaking his head.

_"Just leave him be right now. I'll knock some sense into him later." _Frigi said.

_"Yeah, you definitely will knock _something_ into him!" _Cresent snickered.

_"Quiet guys! I think they're almost done!" _Dina's Nycto, Sky Ace, said. He was right, too. Dina put the finishing touches on the sculpture's face and backed away to admire their work. It was an exact duplicate (or as good as they could make it) of Webbed Neck, but it was missing something.

"It feels like it's missing something." she muttered. She then noticed Rupert was still working on something. She went over to him (since he was working on Webbed Neck's left side) and asked: "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to sign our names." he said. He backed away and showed her he had written their names, but not Dina's last name.

"What is your last name, anyway? I can't finish the sculpture without it." he asked.

"Totiba. Weird, I know."**(It's just the last name for the character, not mine. It's also made from her first vivosaur's full name) **she answered simply.

"It is." he said as he finished, "And how are we supposed to get this over to my house?"

"Using a helicopter, of course. I'm just going to ask Giga Raga, Normal Giga Raja, and Pearla to help move it to the Fossil Center."

_"I guess our job is done." _Igno said as he and Frigi went back into their medals. Dina caught them.

_'It is. Guys, are you ready?' _Dina asked her other three vivosaurs.

_"We are." _Normal Giga Raga, her Giga Allo, answered.

_"Who would have thought they would get the job of moving ice-sculptures someday?" _Wind Giga Raja, Dina's Giga Spinax, said.

_'When you're with me, anything can happen.' _she told them before releasing them. Normal Giga Raja snorted.

_"I _hate_ the cold!" _he said.

_"The sooner we get this statue to the Fossil Center the less time we have out here in the cold. Me and Pearla don't mind it, though, since we've had to come out here and battle quite a lot." _Giga Raja explained.

"Alright guys, listen up!" Dina told her three vivosaurs, "Pearla, you're going to carry the sculpture on your back while Giga Raja and Normal Giga Raja hold it in place. Me and Rupert are going to be up there as well, making sure everything goes okay."

_"You mean we have to _hold_ it?! Brrrrr!" _Normal Giga Raja said, shivering slightly.

_"Well, it's either you have to do it or someone else does." _Pearla said.

_"Then let him do it! No way am I going to do it!" _Tyrant King said. Similar sentences were said from the other vivosaurs, even Rupert's.

_"Thanks for your support, _guys_." _Normal Giga Raja growled. By now Giga Raja had placed the sculpture on Pearla's back and had his left arm holding onto it. Dina and Rupert were helping to steady it.

"Normal Giga Raja, you think you could stop talking to the others for a while and help us out?!" Dina asked. He grumbled but did as he was told. He put his right arm on the sculpture and steadied it.

"Now we should start going to the Fossil Center, shouldn't we?" Rupert asked. Dina nodded and told Pearla to start walking.

_'This has been a great day! I learned how to make an ice sculpture and I got to spend some time with Dina!' _Rupert told his vivosaurs.

_"Looks like you had fun." _Krypto said slyly.

_"And you wish that you could have spent more time with her, don't you?" _Mapu King asked.

_'Ye-WAIT! No! I do not!' _Rupert replied, flustered.

_"You're denying it!" _Archaeo snickered.

_'Just leave me alone now, will you?' _he asked. They all snickered, but didn't say anything.

* * *

It had been a few days since Father's Day and almost everyone had come back from their visits. _Almost_ everyone.

"Where's Dina, digadig?" Pauleen asked. She, Todd, and Joe had already come back from their visits and Rupert did soon after. Dina was the only one missing. Right now they were up in Joe's suite.

"She must be visiting her parents, but why is she taking so long?" Todd said.

"I don't know, pards." Joe said. Rupert was looking out the window with a half-asleep expression on his face.

_"It's Dina, isn't it?" _Mapu asked.

_'She was the one who helped me make a present for Father, who loved it. I just wish I could congratulate her in the best way possible.'_

_"You mean like giving her a _kiss_?" _Krypto asked, emphasizing the last word.

_'Maybe...' _he replied. He wasn't paying much attention to anything, so he really didn't catch what his vivosaurs or the others were saying.

* * *

Soon Dina came back and everything went back to normal. Or as normal as it could get, anyway.

"Hi, Rupert! Bye, Rupert!" Dina said as she ran by him again.

_'Back to the routine.' _Rupert mentally sighed.

* * *

_**Finished at last! Happy Father's Day to everyone!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Holiday Presents

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Today was the 4th of July in America and Mimi had invited everyone, even the digimon, over to watch a special show. She didn't say what kind of show it was, though.

"What show is so important that Mimi asked us to come over to America just so we can watch it?" Matt asked as they rode their digimon towards the Digiport for America. The others shrugged.

"Don't know. Maybe it's a show so special that you can only see it in America." Tai suggested.

"Maybe it's a cooking show." Raindramon suggested.

"Really? A _cooking_ show? Is food all you ever think about?" Kari asked. The digimon in question blushed in embarrassment.

"No..." he answered suspiciously.

"Anyway, maybe it's something like a play. Y'know, like Shakespear." Joe suggested.

"It makes a lot more sense than a cooking show at least." Yolei answered.

"Well, I've heard that this day is supposed to be very special all across America. Maybe today has something to do with Mimi asking us to come over." Izzy put in.

"What is today, anyway?" T.K. asked.

"July 4th, I think." Ken answered him.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but we're here already." Sora interrupted as the digimon slowed to a stop.

"I just can't wait to see Mimi again! I haven't seen her since Christmas!" Palmon said, excited.

"We'll see her soon, Palmon. We'll also find out why she asked us to come, I hope." Tai said as they got ready to enter the Digiport and enter Mimi's apartment. Soon, they were ready and enter the TV. They soon ended up in a pile on Mimi's bedroom floor, head-over-heels on top of one another and Mimi was surprised.

"I didn't expect you would get here so quick, guys." she said as they got untangled.

"We just wanted to know why you invited us over here today. You usually don't invite us." Cody said.

"Sorry, but today is special and since the Digital World could let you guys get here quick, I wanted to show you guys an American holiday that I've come to love!"

"What holiday?" Matt asked.

"There are two names for it that I know about. One is the 4th of July and the other is Independence Day."

"Independence Day?" they all asked, confused.

"Independence Day is the American way to celebrate their separation from Britain's rule, back when the Declaration of Independence was signed in 1776."

"...Mimi, I think you'll need to give us a history lesson later about all this." Kari told her senior sheepishly, "But, is there something else you wanted to tell or show us?"

"Yep! Somehow, over the years, Americans have invented Fireworks to use on this holiday, making it even more special!"

"Fireworks?" they all questioned again. Mimi sighed in exasperation.

"You'll see what I mean tonight, at the Fireworks display. New York has the best display in all of America, with Nashville a close second." she explained. Afterwords, she gave all of them a history lesson about Independence Day and then brought them to a special place outside New York, where they could watch the Fireworks in peace. She also brought out a music player with some special songs on it that she thought would be perfect for listening to during the event.

"What do the Fireworks look like, though?" Armadillomon asked.

"You'll see!" was her only answer. They all waited a while until she said it was time. Suddenly, a small ball of something was shot into the sky until it suddenly exploded into a giant shower of sparks.

"WOW. What was that?!" Davis asked, excited and amazed.

"That was a Firework. There are going to be a lot more ones than that. Some of them are even better!" Mimi said. She then turned on the music player and played _Firework _by Katy Perry while the explosions continued.

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin, like a house of cards, one blow from caving in? Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under? Screams but no one seems to hear a thing? Do you know that there's still a chance for you, 'cause there's a spark in you?

"You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine! Just own the night like the 4th of July! 'Cause, baby, you're a firework! Come on, show 'em what you're worth! Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah" as you shoot across the sky-y-y! Baby, you're a firework! Come on, let your colors burst! Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah", you're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe.

"You don't have to feel like a wasted space, you're original, cannot be replaced. If you only knew what the future holds, after a hurricane comes a rainbow. Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed, so you could open one that leads you to the perfect road. Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow, and when it's time you'll know.

"You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine! Just own the night like the 4th of July! 'Cause, baby, you're a firework! Come on, show 'em what you're worth! Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah" as you shoot across the sky-y-y! Baby, you're a firework! Come on, let your colors burst! Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah", you're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe. Boom, boom, boom! Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon! It's always been inside of you, you, you, and now it's time to let it through-ough-ough.

'Cause, baby, you're a firework! Come on, show 'em what you're worth! Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah" as you shoot across the sky-y-y! Baby, you're a firework! Come on, let your colors burst! Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah", you're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe. Boom, boom, boom! Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon! Boom, boom, boom! Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon!"

"Amazing, Mimi! I can't believe they have Firework shows and songs like this in America!" Gomamon said, amazed, as the show went on.

"It's why I love this place so much!" she said as the song switched to _Party in the U.S.A. _by Miley Cyrus.

"I hopped off the plane at L.A.X. with a dream and my cardigan. Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa! am I gonna fit in? Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time. Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign. This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous! My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick, too much pressure and I'm nervous. That's when the taxi man turned on the radio,

"And the Jay-Z song was on. (x3)

"So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song! The butterflies fly away, I'm noddin' my head like Yeah! Movin' my hips like Yeah! Got my hands up, they're playin' my song, and now I'm gonna be okay. Yeah! It's a party in the U.S.A.! Yeah! It's a party in the U.S.A.!

"Get to the club in my taxi cab, everybody's lookin' at me now. Like who's that chick that's rockin' kicks, she's gotta be from out of town. So hard with my girls not around me, it's definitely not a Nashville party. 'Cause all I see are stilettos, I guess I never got the memo. My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick, too much pressure and I'm nervous. That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune,

"And the Britney song was on. (x3)

"So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song! The butterflies fly away, I'm noddin' my head like Yeah! Movin' my hips like Yeah! Got my hands up, they're playin' my song, and now I'm gonna be okay. Yeah! It's a party in the U.S.A.! Yeah! It's a party in the U.S.A.!

"Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight), Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight). Something stops me every time (every time), The DJ plays my song and I feel alright.

"So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song! The butterflies fly away, I'm noddin' my head like Yeah! Movin' my hips like Yeah! Got my hands up, they're playin' my song, and now I'm gonna be okay. Yeah! It's a party in the U.S.A.! Yeah! It's a party in the U.S.A.! So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song! The butterflies fly away, I'm noddin' my head like Yeah! Movin' my hips like Yeah! Got my hands up, they're playin' my song, and now I'm gonna be okay. Yeah! It's a party in the U.S.A.! Yeah! It's a party in the U.S.A.!"

"This is the best 4th of July ever!" T.K. cheered. It continued like this for quite a while afterwards, with more Fireworks and songs, until it was finally over and the DigiDestined had to leave.

"Wanna come back again next year? They'll have it again on the same day." Mimi told them.

"Sure, Mimi. This was they best holiday I think I've ever had so far." Gatomon said before yawning. Everyone was tired, but they knew they had to get back to Japan.

"Have a safe trip and Happy Independence Day to all of you."

"You too, Mimi." Palmon said before hugging her partner goodbye. They all had fun that night, and they all knew they wouldn't be forgetting the experience anytime soon.

* * *

**Dear Readers, sorry this is at the end, but I have an important announcement. On Monday, July 7th, me and my family will be taking a vacation to Florida for the rest of the week. During that time, I will not be able to update. But, I will still be writing my stories. So, do not check in on my stories until the end of the week, since they won't be updated until then. So, Happy 4th of July to you all, and I will be back soon.**


End file.
